Her Orange Sunshine, His Silver Moonlight
by Kazumi Silverwolf Hatake
Summary: A short One-Shot


**This was just a short one shot I created while working on my Shippuden story. Yes. I have decided to continue on, but I won't be posting anything until I have completed a good number of chapters. There's no telling how long I'm going to make this story, but I'm going to stay mainly on the plot and maybe do a few fillers while adding in a few ideas of my own, but we shall see.**

**And before I continue on, I would love to give credit where credit is due. I would like to thank a great friend of mine, charmed262, for creating the poems for my story. She's an amazing friend to have. So without further adieu, on with the one shot. And please review, its greatly appreciated. But please, no flamers.**

**- Kazumi**

* * *

_Her Orange Sunshine, His Silver Moonlight_

This is a One-Shot that goes for my story, The Younger Sister of Kazumi Hatake. A whole year has pass since Naruto left with Master Jiraiya to train. But as the two continue their own training, they are missing each other in the process. But even though they are miles away from each other, they have both found ways of remembering one another. But unbeknownst to them, they were thinking of very similar ways of doing so.

* * *

**Night of Sunshine**  
Night of sunshine  
Forever bound to never cross  
Yet always together as one  
One cannot exist without the other  
So different in personality  
Serving the same purpose  
To lead one threw life  
Night of sunshine  
So bright and positive  
At the same time calm and collected  
Tangled in the same cycle  
Day by day  
Night by night  
Always the same results  
Night of sunshine

Back at the Hidden Leaf Village, a silver haired girl could be seen sitting near the river's edge, staring up towards the sky. The sky above was a mixture of pinks, purples, blues and yellows. But the one color that stood out the most was the golden orange light from the setting sun itself. That orange glow reminded her of a certain individual. They were known as the number one, hyperactive knucklehead ninja, a prankster, a goofball… But to her, he was her best friend. Naruto Uzumaki.

"Things have been quiet without Naruto around." Kazumi stated quietly to herself. "But I know he's working hard, becoming stronger. And before long, he will be back."

She glanced down and took out the silver gem pendant Naruto had given her. She grasped it tightly in her hands. As she did so, a small smile appeared on her face as it's hidden under her mask. The thought of Naruto and that he would be back soon instantly cheered her up. And she couldn't wait to see him again.

"_**Pup…? Are you all right?" Kiyiya thought to her.**_

"_Yeah, I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about, Kiyiya._" Kazumi replied mentally. "_I was just thinking about Naruto._"

"_**Hmm, I see. It's been a full year since his departure from the village with Master Jiraiya." Kiyiya said. "Don't worry, the time will past before you in an instant."**_

"_Even though a year has only passed, I still miss him._" I thought. "_But at least I have something to remember him by._"

"_**Yeah, the necklace he gave you." Kiyiya pointed out.**_

"_Yeah, I have that but I also have the sun too._" Kazumi thought.

"_**Hmm…? The sun…? How does the sun remind you of Naruto pup?" Kiyiya asked as she sounded a bit confused.**_

"_Because… Naruto, his personality, is just like the sun._" she answers. "_When he smiles, he makes me feel warm. It's inviting and causes me to smile right back. It reminds me of the sun and how it's warm feels inviting. You want to do nothing but welcome it._"

"_**Understandable. You like him, even I can see that." Kiyiya replied. "I kind of find it funny that you like him and not the Uchiha."**_

"_I told you, that Uchiha was too gloomy. Naruto is different._" I explained. "_He's not smart like Uchiha but he's different._"

"_**I see your point." She replied.**_

"Hey! There you are Imouto!" Kazumi jumped out of her conversation with Kiyiya and looked back to see Kakashi. "Come on! The sun is setting, so it's almost time to start your tracking session!"

"Okay, coming!" she called back. "_Looks like it's time for another night of tracking. You ready for it?_" she asked Kiyiya.

"_**Ready whenever you are." Kiyiya replied.**_

With that, Kazumi jumps to her feet and runs back to land. She quickly climbs the steps and makes her way over to her brother, who awaited her at the top of the hill. The two soon disappear as they head to the Hidden Leaf Forest to start their training.

"_As long as I have the orange sunlight shining brightly, Naruto is always with me._" Kazumi thought to herself.

* * *

**Day of Moonlight**  
Day of moonlight  
Shining brightly in the sky  
Giving hope to those that seek guidance  
In good times and bad  
Knowing all one needs to do is look up  
Day of moonlight  
One thing that always stays the same  
The guidance given  
To those that are lost in the  
Cycle of life  
Day of moonlight  
Always able to count  
On the stars in the sky  
To be there no matter what  
Day of moonlight

Out in an open field, Naruto and Master Jiraiya decide to set up camp for the night. As Naruto laid there in his sleeping bag. While Jiraiya slept, Naruto laid there, staring up at the night sky. Millions of millions of stars twinkled brightly but what caught his attention was the light lingering off the bright white full moon that shined high above.

"_Hmm, it's been a whole year since I left the village._" He thought to himself. "_I wonder how everyone is doing. I wonder how Kazumi is doing._"

Naruto just continued to lie there quietly. The white moon capturing his undivided attention. The silver moonlight brightening the area around him, covering everything in a silver coating. The light reflected off his blue eyes, making them look a little gray then their normal color. Naruto looked at the moon, almost hypnotized. The moonlight, the moon itself, intrigued him.

"_The moon… it kind of reminds me of Kazumi._" He says inside his mind. "_The silver light from the moon, it reminds me of Kazumi's silver hair._" At that moment, Naruto remembers Kazumi giving him a kiss on the cheek after he had given her the necklace.

"_**What the heck are you thinking about now?" Kurama growled.**_

"_Why do you care? Everything I say you want to say something smart._" Naruto replied.

"_**I'm just curious, that's all." Kurama replied. "So? Are you going to tell me?"**_

"_I was thinking about Kazumi._" Naruto told him. "_Just saying that the moon reminds me of her._"

"_**What!? That's she gloomy dark?" Kurama asks.**_

"_No you damn fox! She's not gloomy and dark!"_ Naruto snapped mentally. "_She's kind of mysterious, but in a good way. But the thing is she doesn't judge me. That's why she's my best friend._"

"_**Heh, you think very highly of that mortal." Kurama replied.**_

"_Just admit it, Kurama. You're jealous that I think highly of her than I do of you._" Naruto thought to the fox. "_You know it's true._"

"_**Me jealous!? Ha! I'm not jealous of some damn mortal!" Kurama growled.**_

"_Yeah, yeah. The tone in your voice gives it away._" Naruto pointed out.

"_**Hmpf! Just shut up and go to sleep before I eat you!" Kurama growled and with that, silence quickly took off.**_

With the fox silent, Naruto just had the sound of nature to keep him company. Well that and the sound of Jiraiya's loud snoring. But Naruto was able to tune him out, thanks to him paying more attention to the moon, shutting everything other sound out. As he lies there, he's eyes began to get heavier and heavier as he continues to look up at the moon.

"_I may not have Kazumi here with me, but at least I have the silver moonlight shinning down over me to remind me of her._" Naruto thought to himself. He soon closes his eyes and falls into a peaceful and quiet sleep.


End file.
